


Strong In The Sneaky Way

by SusieBeeca



Series: Gems With Disabilities [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Disabled Character, F/F, Joke Fic, gems with disabilities, pickle jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Every Crystal Gem loves how strong Bismuth is. She's such a great butch... but what happens when her femme goes behind her back?





	Strong In The Sneaky Way

She didn’t need to breathe, but Emmie took a deep breath regardless.

With one hand on the jar, she cocked her head just slightly to the right. She had no idea why her hearing was better on that side, but when things came down to the wire, well… she had to fake it.

Sweat began to gather on her palm, and she quickly wiped it off on the side of her trousers, then returned her hand to the lid. The lid… that damnable lid. Why did it cause her so much stress?

_No_ , she told herself as she began to twist it. _It’s fine. I’m alone… and that makes this okay._

The ‘pop’ of the broken seal made her grin ever so slightly, and she placed the pickle jar on the counter. Fantastic! She’d indulged in her secret vice without a single witness. Her fingertips cooled as she dipped them into the jar, and she allowed herself a quiet, indulgent giggle as she withdrew the pickle.

Emmie couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip. She’d done it! She’d snuck past the barricades and pilfered her secret treat---and what’s more, she’d done it alone! If she could gobble it down in five seconds or less, she’d be---

“EMMIE!”

She almost choked.

Oops.

“Emmie,” Bismuth said with a voice that came out all hurt and broken. “What… what are you doing?”

She wanted to whip around and hide the pickle behind her back, but… she knew she couldn’t. She’d been found out. “Um… snacking?” she said with what she hoped was a cute smile.

Bismuth whimpered. “Oh, Emmie… Baby Girl. I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Have you been faking this whole time?!”

Emmie let her fingertip trail over the open rim. “Uh…”

“You told me you couldn’t get that jar open,” Bismuth muttered. “When I opened it, you fucking swooned and said ‘Oooooh, you’re so strong’. Are you telling me that was all a lie?!”

“Well… you ARE strong,” Emmie said gently as she bopped Bismuth’s nose with the tip of a pickle. “Can you blame me for falling in love with a big, beefy butch?”

Although the pickle was smacked out of her hand, a soft caress of lips replaced where it had been---first a kiss on her fingertips, then on her palm, and then, with an added nibble, in the crook of her neck.

“You’re SO bad,” Bismuth purred. “I oughta teach you a lesson.”

She gave her lover a quick embrace, and with her free hand she slipped it down between their bodies. “Not if I do it first,” she breathed.

Her fingers curled. Her lover moaned. Her meal was forgotten.

But… maybe another treat was in store.


End file.
